


Sign of the Times

by JeziBelle



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Culture Shock, Fluffy, M/M, cultural anachronism, wikipedia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeziBelle/pseuds/JeziBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot Steve doesn't understand. There's a lot Thor doesn't, either, but there's also a lot Thor does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign of the Times

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt by my lab partner NausiWindStrider on tumblr. My Bruce and Tony muses were off making out or something and I needed something else to write, so here we are.

The two of them spent a lot of downtime talking out the modern world. It was easier when you weren't the _only_ clueless one in the room, and Steve had to admit it made him feel better to be at least a little ahead of Thor on the basics.  
  
Neither of them had heard of the NYC Pride Parade, so when Tony announced they were going to be in it, they gave each other significant glances, agreed without letting on, and met up in Steve's apartment later to look up the details.  
  
"So, apparently, it's a... celebration of gay and lesbian people and culture." Steve skimmed over the Wikipedia page on the tablet Tony had thrust upon him, leaning back into the sofa.  "Homosexuality is widely accepted in some parts of the world, but still shunned in others--" His eyebrows lifted. "--in some countries, punishable by prison or death. So basically it's... proving they won't be oppressed, that they'll be themselves no matter what. Which is good, I guess."  
  
"Indeed." Thor pursed his lips. "In Asgard, one’s choice in partners has no more bearing on one’s life than... than what meat one chooses for a meal. Especially not based on the _sex_ of a partner.” He folded his arms. “It fascinates me how in some moments Midgard seems so obsessed with individual freedom, and then in others, is so repressive.”  
  
“Tell me about it.” Steve chuckled softly. “I wish I could tell you why we keep finding new and exciting reasons to hate each other, but I don’t think anybody’s got that figured out yet.”  
  
Thor frowned. “To forego the partner of one’s choosing for fear of mockery, even violence... ridiculous.”  
  
Steve looked back at the page, eyes lingering on the happy couples locked in kisses and embraces on top of floats. “Still better than it was in my day. I mean, I guess it happened, it kinda always has. But there was no question of -- ‘out’ or anything. If you had those kinds of feelings or... relationships, you just didn’t say anything. If you did get together with someone, nobody could know, and I’d guess most people just didn’t. They’d get married and have kids and just... ignore it.”  
  
There was a snort behind him, and when he turned, he saw Thor smothering laughter. “Well,” he murmured, appraising Steve. “That certainly explains many things.”  
  
Steve blinked slowly. “Like... what?”  
  
“Like your ignorance of things I had thought laid bare before your eyes.” Thor reached over to cradle Steve’s chin gently in his massive hand. “I appear to have put too much faith in the human practice of ‘subtlety’.”  
  
Steve could hear the quote marks around the word, and started to laugh, to break the odd tension that he’d just felt leap into existence. But he barely had the breath taken before another hand landed on his shoulder, and in the next moment he tumbled forward into Thor’s lap, their mouths locked together.  
  
And boy, had it ever been a long time since _anybody_ manhandled Steve Rogers.  
  
Not that it was this pleasant the last time, either. The part of Steve’s brain in charge of reason and logic had shut completely down, and without the whats and whys clouding his mind, Thor was one hell of a kisser. Intense for sure, commanding but not demanding, and so fiercely confident that Steve’s spine went loose, draping him over Thor’s chest.  
  
He was dazed when Thor pulled away, looking down at him expectantly, then a bit worriedly. “I... apologize if that was too forward...”  
  
“Nononononono. No.” Steve smiled weakly, resting his hands on Thor’s broad chest to prop himself up. “I, uh. That was.” He paused, considering his words carefully. “You were right, in that I definitely wasn’t expecting that. I think you may have been too subtle before, yes.” He shifted his weight slightly, pushing up onto his knees and straddling Thor’s lap. “So I needed a second to realize how I wanted to react.”  
  
“I see.” Thor leaned back, his hands sliding tentatively up Steve’s thighs to rest on his waist, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. “But you know how you wish to respond now?”  
  
The beginnings of a wicked grin spread across Steve’s face. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I do.”  And he did.


End file.
